Fly Pupa!
by pandas-go-rwar
Summary: When they were 13 she caused an accident. For three years it remained buried and untouched. Neither of them able to talk to each other. But three years later a discovery was made that changes the entire game. Things can never be the same now.
1. Chapter 1

**Pandas: So I was inspired by some friends to write some Human!Stuck / Sad!Stuck. This will be a JohnxVriskaxTavros story. I don't know myself how this is going to end. I just hope I don't end up super depressed by the end of this story.**

**Summary: When they were 13 she caused an accident. For three years it remained buried and untouched. Neither of them able to talk to each other. But three years later a discovery was made that changes the entire game. Things can never be the same now, but change is sometimes good.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie does.**

**== BEGIN STORY**

Three years ago. It's not that far into the past. Short enough that you could remember the memory crisp and clear, perhaps as though it had happened just a few seconds ago and you were merely thinking through the situation. You were thirteen, still a child just entering a new stage of life, teen years. But they were just entering that they were young and not ready for that.

It had been summer time, the last days of summer, the time where kids spent their days running around the neighborhood with friends, reminiscing what they could have done or even doing what they said they were going to do, and you were no different than any of these children.

This summer you spent most of your time with an old friend, a boy by the name of Tavros Nitram. You weren't sure why you were attracted to him. He wasn't the type of person that you necessarily liked. He was weak, stuttered a bit even, and way to easy to influence. You liked strong people who weren't easily walked on. You were a manipulator. Perhaps it was his weakness that did attract him to you. You saw potential you didn't see with most, he could do it, you knew he could and part of you wanted to be the one who made him stronger.

You had a weird friendship with him. You would push him around and manipulate him. But as cruel as you were you did care in your own way. Tavros was your Pupa. The nickname fit him and she would call him that. Despite their differences they did have a few similarities. For both of you, your current obsession being a love for Peter Pan. You loved the adventure and the idea of pirates and Tavros had a love for fairies and magical creatures. A weird balance, but the similarity filled your summer days.

A nice breeze that cooled you down when you needed it accompanied this summer afternoon. Tavros and yourself were by your usual spot, a small area filled with cliffs and rocks. Many of the kids would go down there once in a while jump around and have fun. But you and Tavros spent a lot of time here.

"Hey Pupa, why don't you try jumping off that cliff over there. You could fly, just like Peter pan." You said motioning to a taller cliff that no one had the guts to jump off of yet.

The worried look was noticeable on your companions face. "Uhh, I'm not…uh, sure about that Vriska. It… well it kind of looks dangerous." He stuttered out in his usual voice, forcing the words out. It was clear he didn't want to disappoint you but his hesitations were winning the battle.

You couldn't have this. Perhaps he wouldn't be so weak or pathetic if he jumped this cliff. The mere idea of this seemed to make him stronger. If he could triumph over than maybe he could be more confident instead of turning to that silly 'Rufio' as he called it. "C'mon Pupa if you do it I'll give you a kiss." A smirk graced your lips. Try to resist that Tavros, please try.

You could see the idea was tempting in his eyes. He just needed a little push, but you knew that he could do it. You moved closer to him and placed you lips on him giving him a kiss. "Go on Pup, you could fly, just like Peter Pan."

Tavros still looked worried but in the end he relented against you. "W-well I guess… uh I could … try." You gave him a wide grin, much to his displeasure and made our way to the tall cliff.

Standing on top a cool breeze swept by you and you glanced at your friend. "Are you ready to flyyyyyyyy Pupa?"

And fly he did, for about ten seconds.

The next part was a blur. You just knew he was at the bottom of the jump, there was red sticky blood that almost looked brown-orange when mixing with the dust and dirt. He wasn't moving. "Pupa?" You called out unsurely. This was a joke, he was playing a joke on you. But… that wasn't his style. Your face furrowed angrily instead of worried. "C-c'mon Tavros this isn't funny anymore." You growled but still no response.

And you back away the angry look never leaving your face. You do the only thing you can. You ran to get help but you never did come back to Pupa. You left him there in your usual spot, leaving him to bleed.

Why?

All to make him stronger.

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandas: kjfdghflkdjh So many reviews! **

**So to answer some questions, this will be a multi-chapter story. I'm really not quite sure where it's going yet, but we'll see now won't we. **

**I promise the writing will improve this chapter. The first chapter was a derp thing to see how this would go and it was late and I wasn't trying. But I promise to do better.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie does. Credit for the note goes to the submission at dearhomestuckchatacters on tumblr. Check them out. : ) **

**===BEGIN CHAPTER 2**

Memories never truly die or disappear. You tried shoving them away and pretending that the past never happened but really as much as you act like it never did, you can't change the fact that it did happen. You could look away from Tavros and act like he didn't exist, but it would never change the fact that three summers ago the accident did happen. It didn't change the fact you and Tavros never spoke again, not the way you use to speak together anyways.

You got him help, just in time for him to live. You got lucky that there wasn't too much brain damage (though in your personal opinion and defense there had always been a fair amount there to begin with) that gave him trouble. He could still talk, he was still a friend to most, and he still loved the same lame things. You could remember after the whole thing losing some people you considered friends, perhaps even sisters. But things would never be the same.

Tavros would never be the same.

Neither would your relationship with Tavros ever be the same.

The fall didn't leave brain damage. It left a worse impact. Paralysis. The thought could easily make your stomach curl in disgust. Things didn't easily disgust you and in fact you enjoyed things like spiders and to a point the supernatural. Blood and guts weren't a bother at all. But paralysis had a whole different effect. You hated weakness. Tavros was as weak as ever in that stupid pathetic crippled form.

The worst part was that it was because of you he was in that state. _You_ made him weaker. You were supposed to make him stronger though, weren't you? And because of that you couldn't bear to look at him without a queasy feeling in your stomach. He had made an attempt to talk to you in the past but you merely laughed him off or ignored him. Eventually he had given up. Just like the rest of your friends had given up.

Terezi was the perfect example. She had gotten upset with you after the whole accident. The two of you had a real go at it. Though you doubt you would have if it weren't for that loudmouth friend of Tavros, Aradia. Terezi always had a thing about justice though, no matter how it was served. You always believed that she would make one hell of a prosecutor one day. However after the accident with Tavros the two of you had it out for each other. It didn't end pretty for either of you.

She came at your first. There was a bitter irony in the situation. Before the two of you would have been the ones beating up the bullies, and yet here you were, this time the bully. You fought and even played dirty against the girl you once called a best friend, perhaps even a sister. You always did and still do admire the girl, even if not so loud anymore.

Terezi got you good that summer. Your arm had never felt quite right after your fight. For the rest of the summer you ended up wearing a cast and her nails scratched your eye badly. The tender facial area was torn and you received minor eye damage. Looking back it was actually kind of cool wearing an eye patch. You were just like a pirate. The thought of it simply made your blood boil during the time it happened. It still kind of pissed you off how good she got you. But then you remember how bad you got back at her. How your dirty trick once again weakened someone you only wanted to make stronger.

That week had been the fourth of July and you knew that there was trouble brewing, especially with Terezi whom you knew was out for you. Your mother never even noticed a firework or two going missing. The fight was blurry, not nearly as clear as the accident, but somehow you managed to get the fireworks to go off. The things went right off in Terezi's face.

It was another accident in the summer, this time resulting in Terezi's blindness. You apologized and pointed out that they both ended up hurting each other. Really Terezi should try feeling your arm sometimes or the slight blurriness that accompanied her own vision. Quite maddening. You and her were no longer a dynamic duo and ironically you found yourself hanging out with a "higher" class, people like Equius Zahhak who was a nice enough guy you guess or that that total tool of a rival, Eridan Ampora. Your new best friend, Kanaya Maryam was forever keeping you out of trouble. In the end you moved on and so did they. There were moments you passed by or exchange words but not like how it was before

But as moved on as you were, three years later you found yourself _here._ The place where it all began, the place you haven't set foot on probably in three years, and the last place you wanted to be. It was the last day of summer vacation and you would find yourself entering a new school year tomorrow. You should be spending your day elsewhere, not sitting up in some dumpy little cliffy area where there was nothing but nasty and lame memories, which you didn't particularly want to resurface. But you came here anyways, you couldn't say why but you just did.

You found yourself sitting on some flat rocks, just like you use to. Your hands rest against the smoothed surface of the rock that brings back a flood of nostalgia. Unable to help yourself your hand slips into a small crevice between the rocks. You really aren't expecting to find anything except some dust and more rocks, but years ago you and the others would stick things in the small crevice merely to leave notes and surprises for one another.

But there is something that brushes against your skin. You freeze for a moment, unsure if you actually want to know what is down there. But as usual curiosity gets the better of you and your hand curls around what feels like a piece of paper and pull it up from the earth.

It's exactly as it felt like, a piece of paper that is tinged yellow from years of sitting in earth and a little musty looking in your opinion. How long had this been here? Or why hadn't the others come and picked this up? It was old. Certainly old enough that someone should have found it by now.

You open the folded creases of the paper and stare at the brown tinged words on the page in front of you.

dEAR vRISKA,

wHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME? i THOUGHT WE WERE, uH, fRIENDS,

wISH WE WERE,

tAVROS

How long has this not been sitting here? The note gets crumpled into your hands, rage flowing even more in you. After all these years you find this, this stupid piece of paper with his stupid and pathetic message. You raise your arm prepared to throw the damn thing out but slowly your muscle loosens and the arm rests at your side, paper still gripped in your hand, clenching it tightly as your anger slowly subsides into simple frustration. Instead you shove the paper into your pocket and stand up.

Tomorrow was going to be one _hell_ of a day at school.

**===END CHAPTER 2**

**Pandas: I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
